


s(He) Hides True Love

by blackorchids



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pole Dancing, Secret Relationship, Silly, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Josh Pieters is a damn good best friend and he thinks he deserves just a little more credit for that.





	s(He) Hides True Love

**Author's Note:**

> no one ever mention this to me again I cannot believe I wrote youtuber rpf shipper fic
> 
> (obviously) inspired by caspar's latest video.  
> modified title from lady gaga's alejandro

Josh is the one to pause the game, but Jack is the one to check the text that they all got, leaning back on the couch to dig his phone out from between the cushions. 

_im doing a challenge vid w/joe_ , Caspar has texted the Buttercream group chat. _anyone want in?_

“Too good to be true,” Jack says suspiciously, and Mikey pauses in texting what is most likely an enthusiastic _yes, me!_. Josh snickers and gets up to see if he can find some beer in Jack’s fridge—jokes on him, though, Jack thinks, because Anya had chugged it all the night before to make room for what appeared to be enough cookie dough to make cookies for the entirety of the U.K.

“You’re saying you _don't_ want to be in a Jaspar collab video,” Mikey is saying disbelievingly and Jack’s shrugging, unbothered and unlikely to explain.

“I'm guessing the challenge is ridiculous,” Jack says, like that's his reason. They're all used to talking around this sort of thing, so Josh helps him out.

“Yeah, it's a pole-dancing challenge,” Josh says, with all the resignation of someone very used to being roped in to film Caspar’s more ridiculous videos. “Joe’s gonna be hosting it, so Caspar’s looking for a competitor.”

Jack scoffs, gives Mikey a somewhat uncalled-for _I told you_ look and tosses his phone back under the throw pillow, raises his brows in question at Josh, who’s still determined to find something to drink that isn't water. He gives up, though, because Jack’s not above starting the game and killing Josh off while he’s distracted.

“An entire challenge video where Joe pretends to critique Caspar on his limited pole-dancing skills?” Jack asks sarcastically. “I'll pass. Just wait to be in the sequel.”

“Wait, why?” Mikey asks, and Josh snorts and restarts the game. No one gives him any more answer than that, and then Josh’s certain Mikey's texting Caspar to say he's in, because Mikey will do just about any collab with the Jaspar duo, for the subscribers, if nothing else.

Never mind anything else.

*

Josh calls the Uber and collects Mikey along the way, Caspar having already texted from the studio he's managed to charm some ladies into letting him borrow for the day. Joe’s running late because Joe is always running late when videos start in the mornings. Caspar has purchased a selection of truly gaudy women's clothing for himself and Mikey to wear, and he asks Josh quite seriously if the pinkeye is too noticeable when Mikey is trying desperately to do up the g-string romper over the strange beige shorts he’s pulled on.

“Just wear these,” Joe says, breezing into the studio in a truly sharp suit for a collab video.

“You've washed your hair!” Caspar says gleefully, accepting Joe’s proffered sunglasses and putting them on while Josh tries to get the cameras and microphones set up.

“Only the best for you, Caspar,” Joe jokes, like he thinks the rest of them aren't fully aware that he's being completely serious. Mikey’s still struggling with his romper and Joe goes over to help him, smacking him across the arse before he deigns to fasten the snaps down the back.

Caspar, meanwhile, is in the process of selecting grey leggings and a shiny silver women’s swimsuit-looking-thing that Josh is certain he’s seen someone wear at the club, and he shows off a little when he starts undressing, taking his shirt off first so he can flex as he yanks his jeans down.

The effect is somewhat ruined when his jeans get caught on his Yeezy’s and he topples over, the clumsy baby giraffe that he is, but Joe is clearly not paying any attention to Mikey’s story about the night before, so Josh figures it must’ve been worth it. Caspar wiggles into his leggings and smiles brightly at Joe-and-Mikey, swinging around his shiny swimming suit and flicking it at them like it's a towel whip. All while shirtless, because that's just how he is.

Mikey cackles when he actually gets whipped with the thing and Joe blinks and puts on an announcer voice, going into detail about prizewinning racehorse Mikey and his radiant, abusive jockey, because apparently Mikey thinks radiant is just another word Joe throws around casually.

Josh knows it won't ever happen, but he sometimes wishes he could get the moment Mikey realises on camera, in a vlog, if not a main channel video.

They make to start, and Joe tells them to stretch before he starts sorting through the list of poses he's going to have them try. He's great at his announcer act, and Mikey and Caspar are playing off each other very well and Josh thinks the _Youtuber Pole-Dancing Challenge_ could get really huge.

Joe and Caspar are lucky there are two cameras, though, because it's easy to switch from one angle to the other when they start getting to be a little too much for public viewing. Joe makes Caspar redo poses way too often for his flimsy _you made a noise_ excuse to really have much weight, and Josh is already mentally sorting out which redo’s he’ll have to edit out, but Joe never falters in his announcer voice, even when he starts to laugh the longer Mikey struggles to do the scissor pose.

Mikey’s a good sport about it too, keeps picking paper so Caspar can go first, mugs for the camera every time Caspar’s declared the ultimate winner, even though they're both clearly terrible enough that no one’s won.

Caspar knocks out his tiny microphone during one of his bits and then subsequently falls on it, and everyone winces at the crunch noise that follows. They take a break, because Mikey’s sweating and Josh has to get the new mic booted up, and Joe wants to fix his hair anyway.

Caspar follows Joe into the studio’s changing room, close enough to make Josh relieved the camera’s already been turned off, and Josh enlists Mikey’s help in rebooting and testing the mic, getting into a truly asinine discussion with him about the differences in brands and clip-ons versus the huge boom mics. Mikey’s interested, and still excited to be doing the collab and impressively comfortable in his ridiculous outfit, considering how awkward and _fragility-of-masculinity_ he’d been when he first started appearing in videos as a guest long before his channel was started.

“Give them a few more minutes,” Josh says when Mikey makes noises about finishing up the video, and then he wonders out loud what they should do for lunch after, because Mikey can always be counted on to have strong opinions about restaurants. 

They finally finish the video with minimal pain, and Josh enlists Mikey to help him pack up all of the filming crap and lug it out to the pavement, pretends he's surprised and annoyed when the Uber he (didn't actually) called for isn't already there waiting. Makes Mikey wait with him and the bags of equipment, because apparently Caspar prancing around in a shimmery leotard had somehow been enticing for Joe, and Josh knows they're going to trade terrible flirtatious lines and maybe feel each other up a bit before they're forced to head out to make room for the studio’s 3:30 class.

Mikey finishes calling another (the first) Uber and it shows up quick enough, but Josh deliberately gives the driver the wrong directions to the too-posh-for-lunch place Mikey had ended up picking for them, and Mikey is forced to correct him, laughing a little at Josh’s convincingly apologetic grimace-shrug combination he's been using to get himself and Caspar out of trouble since they were small.

Caspar and Joe finally wander out, faces red and hair messy, walking so close that they bump into each other every step of the way, and Josh glances at Mikey out of the side of his eye, wonders if he’ll finally look at the pair of them and go _oh_ the way the rest of the buttercreams have over the years.

He's busy lightheartedly bickering with the driver over the relative merits of _Grease_ the musical, in terms of groundbreaking plot, though, so Josh just throws Caspar a sweatshirt to wear over his slouchy Coachella tank top, as though that will make him look more appropriately dressed for the five-star dining experience Mikey’s having them go to.

The driver clearly recognises Joe and Caspar, and he smiles at them through the rearview mirror in a way that has the pair of them inching away from each other and Josh’s hackles rising.

“So, Caspar,” Mikey says, shifting in the passenger seat to look at the three of them, his loud voice carrying as the car pulls away from the pavement. “How’s Maddie doing?”

Caspar starts talking about the _sick_ holiday Maddie and her friends are on, and the driver’s speculative expression melts away, and Josh meets Mikey’s eyes in the mirror.

And Mikey fucking _winks_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just a trash girl living in a trash world. come talk to me about these humungous dorks or leave a prompt on tumblr [@ rosalinesbenvolio](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com)!


End file.
